Susan Storm
School Life Susan started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance for a few years. Sue takes her schooling seriously and while not being on the same level as some of Marvel's more advanced students, she is very intelligent. Though she excels in all her classes, Susan is at her best in science, and after school wants to go into Genetic Research. Home Life Sue was the first child of Franklin and Mary Storm, then followed by her younger bother Johnny. Franklin was seen as one of the greatest surgeon currently operating in the United States. While the family seemed very happy from the outside, Franklin and Mary often fought and ignored their children, something that made Sue feeling invisible. At the age of ten, in November 2007, the Storm family hit tragedy. While Franklin is driving himself and his wife to a dinner being held in his honour, one of their tires blows out. The car swerves off the road, though leaving Franklin unscathed, Mary is left fatally injured. Franklin is the appointed doctor to operate on his wife, and despite his desperate efforts, Mary dies, leaving Franklin to blame himself for his wife's death. Franklin in his guilt, gives up his medical career and delves into gambling, booze and loan sharks. Everything spirals out of control within the year, and Franklin is confronted by loansharks when he is unable to pay his debts in time, who threaten to kill both him and his children. Franklin tries to fight them away, in while doing so one of the criminals shoots and kills himself. However, Franklin is arrested and charged with manslaughter. Still dealing with the guilt of his wife's death, Franklin does not put up a defence at his trail and is sent to prison for twenty years. On the second anniversary of his wife's death, November 2009, Franklin commits suicide in his cell. Following her father's decedent Susan and Johnny were sent to live their Aunt Marygay. Susan and Johnny are very close in age, and despite being very close siblings, Sue is often jealous of Johnny. Her brother is a lot more charismatic, and despite being younger than her, Sue feels her peers like her brother more than her. Personal Life Sue didn't have a lot of friends growing up, and during primary school was often seen as an outcast due to her intelligence and general bookish behaviour. It wasn't until she joined Marvel that she really came into herself. Despite still not being one of the most popular students, she felt she had a place she belonged. Sue first friend, and best friend is Jennifer Walters, and their personalities are very similar. Sue would later become friends with Reed Richards after being paired with him to work on a project. Along with Reed's friend Ben Grimm, the four would form the group Fantastic Four, and once he started attending Marvel, they'd be joined by Johnny. Susan has had a relationship with rivals Victor von Doom and Reed Richards, something which left fellow classmates, Cabal, bitter towards her. In December 2010, Year 8, is when Susan and Victor's began, and it ended in October 2011 Year 9. Within the ten months they were together, the pair lost their virginity to one another, and despite being together so long, their relationship was never really accepted by Victor's friends. Susan was the one to end their relationship when she decided to pursue a relationship with Reed, and in November of the same year the two started dating. The two liked each other very much, but often came to disagreements, the main cause of this was the amount of time Reed spent with his projects rather than Sue. Their relationship came to an end in March 2013, Year 10, when Sue accused Reed of caring about his work more than her, something that Reed didn't deny. Since then Sue had been trying to win back Victor's favour, which currently has had no luck. Though not as prolific in the field as some of her peers, Susan enjoys acting, and along with going into a field of science, likes the idea of being an actress. Trivia * Seeing her as rather plain, the other girls in Year 11.6 had nicknamed Sue, Teatowel. Though they don't mean it mean spirited. Category:11.6 Category:New York Category:Dead Parents